officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Orton/General
=Bio= :From the moment he was hatched, The Viper walked among the ring’s most revered figures, even calling one of them “dad.” His father is WWE Hall of Famer “Cowboy” Bob Orton, his uncle Barry “Barry O” Orton and his grandfather, the late “The Big O,” Bob Orton Sr., all among the most fierce and rugged grapplers of their generations. :Most kids remember their first ballgame or school play; Orton’s childhood memories include sitting in the kitchen of his family’s St. Louis home with “Rowdy” Roddy Piper and Greg “The Hammer” Valentine and repairing a broken banister leaned on by Andre the Giant. He wasn’t even 5 years old when he watched his father knock out “Mr. Wonderful” Paul Orndorff in the main event at the inaugural WrestleMania. :Early after he arrived in WWE, Triple H and Ric Flair groomed him, welcoming him into their elite faction, Evolution. Under their tutelage, the 24-year-old Orton became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion and he only kept going from there. Not only did Orton cement himself as a “Legend Killer” by dispatching WWE’s most decorated in-ring veterans, he became the centerpiece of two more factions, Legacy and The Authority, all en route to unifying the WWE and World Heavyweight Titles to become the first WWE World Heavyweight Champion in history. :Which isn’t to say Orton is content with being known as a team player. You don’t get a name like The Apex Predator for being friendly, and Orton certainly does not play well with others. Friend and foe alike have felt the sting of his RKO or the boom of his dreaded punt, and well into his second decade as a WWE Superstar, there’s no telling who comes next. That’s what you get with Randy Orton: Safety is never guaranteed, alliances are made to be broken, and destruction can come from out of nowhere. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Full nelson slam – OVW; used as a signature in WWE thereafter ** O-Zone (Overdrive) – 2002–2003 ** RKO (Jumping cutter, sometimes used at an elevated position or as a sudden counter to an opponent, with theatrics) – 2003–present ** Running punt to an opponent's head, used to cause in-storyline concussions – 2007–2012; banned thereafter * Signature moves ** Corner clothesline ** Diving crossbody ** Dropkick ** European uppercut ** Garvin stomp ** Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker ** Inverted headlock backbreaker ** Leaping knee drop ** Lou Thesz press followed by mounted punches ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly-to-back, sometimes onto the barricade *** Exploder *** Side belly-to-belly *** Slingshot *** Super – adopted from his father ** Olympic slam ** Reverse Boston crab ** Spike DDT ** Snap scoop powerslam ** Swinging neckbreaker * With Batista ** Double team finishing moves *** Batista Bomb (Batista) into an inverted RKO (Orton) combination * With Edge ** Double team finishing moves *** Con-chair-to *** Double RKO (Double jumping cutter) ** Double team signature moves *** Double dropkick * Managers ** Bob Orton ** Bray Wyatt ** Lita ** Ric Flair ** Stacy Keibler * Nicknames ** "The Apex Predator" ** "The Legend Killer" ** "Mr. Money in the Bank" ** "The Viper" * Entrance themes ** World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE *** "Blasting" by Jim Johnston (April 25, 2002 – February 3, 2003) *** "Evolve" by Jim Johnston (February 10, 2003 – June 16, 2003) *** "Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (July 14, 2003 – August 23, 2004, April 14, 2014 – June 2, 2014; used while a part of Evolution) *** "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (August 30, 2004 – May 5, 2008) *** "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (March 3, 2006 – March 10, 2006) *** "Voices" by Rev Theory (May 12, 2008 – present) *** "Live in Fear" by Mark Crozer (November 8, 2016 – February 28, 2017; used while a part of The Wyatt Family) Championships and accomplishments * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Hardcore Championship (2 times) * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** WWE United States Championship (1 time, current) ** World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edge ** WWE Championship (9 times) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper ** Money in the Bank (2013) ** Royal Rumble (2009, 2017) ** Seventeenth Triple Crown Champion ** Tenth Grand Slam Champion (under current format; eighteenth overall) ** Slammy Award for Hashtag of the Year (2014) – #RKOOuttaNowhere * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Improved (2004) ** Most Overrated (2013) ** Worst Feud of the Year (2017) vs. Bray Wyatt ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2017) vs. Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania 33 on April 2 Category:Career